Sensors are used for a variety of applications in a large number of industries and systems, such as for measuring and testing systems, safety and security systems, and even in computer chips for monitoring computer resources. For some of the more complex systems, sensors are connected to a central computer for controlling actuators. For example, in a building security system a central computer in the lobby may be connected to horns or other audio actuators throughout the building. A sensor, which may be located anywhere in the building, detects an intruder and transmits the detected information to the central computer. The central computer then activates the horns or other audio actuators.
These types of sensor systems utilizing a central computer are widely used for a variety of applications but tend to be expensive to install. For example, installation may require wiring a large structure, such as a building, using the sensor system, which can be very costly. In addition, during operation the central computer system may receive and process data from a large number of sensors. Thus, the central computer becomes a bottleneck, which may delay data processing and thus delay control of actuators in the system.